A technique is known that forms a cutting start point region along each of a plurality of lines to cut set in a grid pattern for an object to be processed including a substrate made of a crystalline material, and causes a crack to reach the front surface and the back surface of the object to be processed from the cutting start point region, to obtain a plurality of chips by cutting the object to be processed along each of the plurality of lines to cut (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Examples of the cutting start point region include a modified region formed inside the substrate, a groove formed on the front surface of the object to be processed, and the like.